bigemptyskyfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Nora
Felix Nora The Musician Felix Nora was and still is a strange juxtoposions of personality perks and flaws. The classically trained violinist is known to many in the verse as one of the last men you want to go against in a fist fight. What was innocent childhood athletics, became brutal force used by the tongs in their criminal enterprise. Felix is pure muscle, 6 feet tall and looks even bigger when he is holding his violin. Although perfectly clean shaven, his longer hair is kept in a mess that is seemingly unkept ever. Normally found where a long jacket he makes sure not to wear a brown one. Felix can be found laying on his sofa or laying in the cargo bay, or laying in the hallways. Laying down seems to be his normal position. Easy to find due to the music that usually is around the area. History Felix was born into the great wealth of the core worlds, his family, once one of the wealthiest of Persephone fell on hard times during his teenage years. His father's company went out of business and their family was forced to live off Felix's mother's family's wealth. Felix knew in time that even that wealth would fade and his family would loose their life style. Felix's father took to drinking and provided no help in taking care of the family. Felix rose to the challenge and joined up with the Tongs in an effort to make enough money to maintain his family's estate while he worked towards his life goal of becoming a concert violinist. One the night of his biggest preformance, his father burnt the family estate down in a drunken rage, killing himself and his wife. With nothing but a smokey sofa and his violin left to his name, Felix had no where to go. Seemingly disowned by the rest of his family Felix went to the only people he had left, the Tong. Felix moved with a dangerous gang of Tong and made a nasty reputation for himself. Any job that needed 'just a little more muscle' got Felix a ticket on the next transport and to his next job. After a few years, Felix had grown distant and cold to everyone around him and adopted an almost nihilistic appoarch to life, knowing that people in his life of work didn't last long. It wasn't until the Tong betrayed him and he narrowly escaped death, that he rediscover the joy of living. Since that day Felix has resloved to live life to the fullist. Many are annoyed by his sweet and cheerful appoarch to things now but those that know him, know that when it comes to business time, he can be deadly serious. Since joining up with the crew of the Song Di, Felix has fell back into his role as the group bruiser but from time to time has flashes of insight and come up with plans that speak to his higher inteligence. He seemingly hits on the female members of the crew but for those that look into the act more, can tell that he seeks to protect them more than actually get with them. Skills Although trained for years as a violinist, the one skill that everyone knows him for his skills in a fist fight. Brawling was Felix's livelyhood for a long time and he's honed his skill after years of bar fights, det collections and just bad moods. More than once entire rooms of people have been left in shambles by this one man. Anyone going after this man knows to bring a lot of guys. Felix has other skills, driving cars, shooting guns, even sneaking around when he thinks he needs to, but most of the time, this light hearted man wants to nothing more than just relax on his sofa, something he is very good at. Quotes "As for what I did... Yeah, I'm not pleased with it but you won't see me bragging about it either." Category:Characters